


peaches

by jeongbao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, The rest of skz is like mentioned twice lol sry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, deadpool!chan, jeongchan, pinning, spidey!jeongin, theyre precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongbao/pseuds/jeongbao
Summary: After a long time of being friends behind the mask, Spiderman and Deadpool finally reveal themselves. Welp, turns out Jeongin’s crush Chan has been Deadpool all along.





	1. guess who!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [♡](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493774) by viisvim. 



> This may be a lil cringy cuz it’s my first fic so I’m sorry!!
> 
> Inspired by a post on tumblr.

Jeongin’s legs dangled off the edge of the rooftop as he looked at the sky, today’s patrol as Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman was as usual; a couple of robberies and kittens stuck in trees. He hears a soft thud to his left, grabbing his attention immediately. He immediately rolls his eyes- though not visibly due to his mask- when he sees the familiar red leather suit. 

“Hiya spidey!” Deadpool greets him, earning a simple wave from Jeongin. “Want sum’ tacos?” Jeongin perks at that, having not eaten anything since lunch at school. He nods his head animatedly, eager to have something to tame his hunger that had been bubbling in his stomach as he fought crime. 

“Kiss first!” Deadpool brings a finger to his lips, that annoying voice of his brings a whine out of Jeongin. “Why can’t you just give me the damn tacos?!” Jeongin stumbles over to the man clad in red. “Ah, spidey, lovers greet eachother with kisses,” He hides the paper bag stained with grease behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

“Deadpool, we’re not even friends.” Jeongin puts his hand on his spandex covered waist, a slight snicker escapes his lips. “I can’t believe you’d have the heart to say that! We’re the bestest friends!” The masked vigilante dramatically places a hand on his chest as if Jeongin had stomped on it. 

“We’re not friends!” Jeongin says, reaching behind Deadpool to take the paper bag, only for Deadpool to swiftly grab a hold on Jeongin’s thin wrist. “Yep, more like lovers!” Jeongin groans, practically climbing over Deadpool to try and get the paper bag. “You wish!”

-

After fifteen minutes of wrestling and arguing, Deadpool gives Jeongin the tacos in the end after hearing a low grumble from the hero’s stomach. “So.. tin-can man still holding you back from seeing me?” Jeongin snorts at the self-made nickname Deadpool had made for his mentor. “First of all, you can call him Woojin or Iron Man. Second of all, yes, he is.” A crunch was made after. “Nope! Not gonna call that old man by his real name.” 

-

“By the way, we’ve been ‘friends’ for 2 years now and we haven’t seen our faces,” Jeongin rubs his greasy fingers over his spandex costume, slightly cringing at the action, but having nowhere other than Deadpool to wipe his hands on. “You wanna reveal?” He suggests, earning an excited squeak from Deadpool, who claps his hands enthusiastically. “Yes! Been wanting to ask you that, ugh!” Jeongin couldn’t help but laugh, nodding his head. 

“How ‘bout this, we turn around and take off our mask and on the count of three, we reveal ourselves.” The vigilante nods his head, giving Jeongin a thumbs up.

They both turn on to the opposite side, heartbeats drumming in their ears. Jeongin subtly takes a deep breath. He pulls off the spandex mask, his fluffy hair flopping out, being a mess. 

“One,

Two,

Three.”

Well, first of all, Deadpool was hot. Second of all, it was Bang Chan. The Bang Chan. The ridiculously popular jock Bang Chan. The charming, attractive and cute Bang Chan. The crush that Jeongin has had for exactly 3 years Bang Chan. 

“Holy shit,”

Chan didn’t feel any different, having his eyes on Jeongin for awhile now, the cute junior had gotten his attention ever since they were once paired up for a road trip. Jeongin was adorable, having doe eyes and pretty pink lips. The boy was always seen at school playing around with his friends, innocence was a huge part of the male. 

“Y-You’re Bang Chan,”

“And you’re Yang Jeongin,”


	2. flirtatious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After revealing to eachother what their real identities were, the certain jock begins to flirt— like he would behind the mask, but this time he can show his smirk.
> 
> Jeongin doesn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super rushed!! So I apologise if it’s blah dhdjdj

“So,” Chan trailed, eyes wandering up and down Jeongin’s lithe figure. 

“We’ve walked past eachother many times at school and even became partners for a trip without knowing that we are superheroes?” Chan stated, earning a small shy laugh from Jeongin, who was definitely still processing what was happening. “..Who have Taco Tuesdays together.” 

It was.. amazing, really, to see Bang Chan in a Deadpool costume. He looked- amazing. 

“You look-“ Jeongin’s words were then cut off, a faint ring and buzzing interupts them. He holds a finger up to Deadp- Chan, answering the call. “O-Oh Aunt Myung! Ye-Yes, I’ll be home soon I promise.” A couple of hums leaves his lips, then he ends the call with an apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry.. I have to go,” Chan shakes his head, despite feeling disappointment pool up in his stomach. “It’s alright,” He says, but an idea comes up in his head.

“Want me to walk you home? It’s dangerous at this time.” He gives a charming smile that definitely-did-not make Jeongin’s heart flutter. “Chan, I’m Spiderman.” He breathily laughes, eyes turning into crescent moon and pink lips curling up into a soft smile. 

“Does your Aunt Myung know that?” Alright, Chan wins. 

They walked at a slow pace, gravel crunching beneath them as they walked, their bodies that had too much distance between them were illuminated by the street lights. They had already changed into their normal clothes, the ones worn at school today.

Chan was wearing his varsity jacket, with a rock band t-shirt underneath. Jeongin had always wondered what it would feel to hug him, he must be warm. Jeongin though, wore his baggy sweater- in his defense, it was easier to wear the Spiderman suit underneath.

“Alright, here’s my apartment.” Jeongin was slightly embarrassed at his home, it was rundown and wasn’t the best. Knowing Chan was a rich kid wasn’t helping either. Chan though, understood. A gentle smile tugs at the corner of Chan’s lips. “Hope I get to see it often,” He trails off, tongue poking the inside of his cheek. “Spidey.” With a smirk, he turns around on his heels and began to walk away.

Bang Chan, you absolute flirt.

Jeongin comes home with a big smile that evening, convincing Aunt Myung to dance with him to a cringey playlist that Deadpool had made him. 

“You’re happy,”

Yes, he is.


End file.
